narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagura Fuurai
Kagura Fuurai (風来カグラ, Fuurai Kagura) is a RPC/OC created for the Naruto universe. He was created by Flamatik on Deviantart. Background Kagura was born and raised as an only child in a large household just outside Kirigakure. His family and clan were not the richest of his country, due to the poor economy Kirigakure possesses, but they were not the poorest. All in all, Kagura’s family and clan were well set off and could provide for him and everyone else with ease. Kagura’s household and property is very large and gave him the opportunity to explore and get away from the large amount of inhabitants his home had at certain times. Kagura’s clan, the Fuurai clan, is very large however all of its members are spread out across the world making it not well known. The clan itself still functions as a whole with minor difficulties due to this fact. Once every year the clan would have a large get-together, usually being hosted at the Fuurai main house which is the same household Kagura was born and raised in. Growing up Kagura witnessed how close his family is and how strong the bonds are even when spread apart. It was this very important observation that taught Kagura how important the people close to you are and how they should be treasured above all else. Kagura is very close to his mother. She always ‘babied’ Kagura and would often spoil him. This caused Kagura’s father to blame Kagura’s introverted nature on his mother. As a child Kagura was often scolded for being introverted and not speaking his mind when something bothered him. These actions did nothing to form hatred between him and his father and now Kagura believes it only strengthened their relationship. Kagura’s father, Koshiro, and grandfather were known for being beyond well trained in Kenjutsu. The practice of Kenjutsu within the Fuurai clan stretches back several generations which lead Koshiro to the belief that Kagura would also excel within Kenjutsu. This belief changed soon after as Koshiro discovered that Kagura had no ‘feel’ for handling a sword whatsoever. At the age of six Koshiro began teaching Kagura the basics of Kenjutsu with little success. Seeing as his failure was upsetting his father, Kagura became more withdrawn from his father. This caused the already fragile bond they had to become weaker. The next few years would prove to be very difficult between the two. Around the age of eight it was Kagura’s uncle, Ryouta, who discovered that Kagura possessed a very large chakra pool for his age and could control it with relative ease. Ryouta understood the stress and pressure Kagura was receiving from his father as he too went through a similar stage at a young age with his own father. Ryouta explained to Kagura that he could not handle a sword at all and used his chakra and strength for his jutsu instead. With the approval of his father, Kagura began training with Ryouta, learning to use his chakra to his advantage while still training with his father in Kenjutsu. At the age of ten Kagura has proven the words of his uncle and excelled in his chakra control. Kagura’s jutsu abilities were average for his age and consisted mainly of defensive actions. Controlling water and using it for water based jutsu had become Kagura’s main strength. Not too long after this feat of strength, Ryouta made another discovery. Ryouta discovered that Kagura could, with a lot of effort, control small amounts of ice. Over the next few years Ryouta would continue his chakra and water jutsu training with Kagura while also helping him to learn ice release based jutsu as his trump card. Two years later, at the age of twelve, Kagura officially ranked as a Genin and received his Kirigakure headband. All of his jutsu had been perfected to a point and were considered average. His Kenjutsu never made it to a point that his father considered acceptable, being well below average. Nevertheless, Kagura’s father congratulated him along with his mother and the rest of his family. Months later Kagura had been placed into a group with his two teammates, Nana Kagerou and Ikashi, which was lead by his sensei, Kenjiro. Kenjiro-sensei has a very difficult time with Kagura at the beginning of their group’s formation, seeing how introverted he was. Kagura found it nearly impossible for him to open up to his team which caused their training together to be a challenge. The team’s first few missions were not successful because of the lack of teamwork between the members. Over half of the time the fault was pinned on Kagura which only forced him to withdraw more. It was during this time that Kagura formed a rivalry with his teammate Ikashi. It did not take long for him to discover that Ikashi could get under his skin without even trying and make Kagura lose his temper easily. Over the next few years, the rivalry between the two seemed to get worse and at times forced the team to fail at missions. At fourteen years old Kagura was involved in his first physical conflict outside of a mission ever caused by, none other, Ikashi. It took the two nearly a month to mend their ‘friendship’ back to speaking terms. Making enemies was not all Kagura had accomplished within his new team. It was not long after joining his team that he, secretly, developed an infatuation toward Nana. Kagura admired Nana’s ability to wield her sword and even envied her for such a talent. Nana’s quiet and calm nature was also another aspect he found himself drawn to. As the years went on Kagura’s infatuation grew and reached a ‘mature’ level that could be considered genuine feelings. Kagura did everything in his power to keep these feelings under the wraps and hidden from Nana. He will involuntarily make hints at his crush towards her to Nana herself or even others. It is still unclear if Nana is aware of Kagura’s feelings but many claim she does know and also has feelings for Kagura, as well. Besides the constant bickering between him and Ikashi, the tension between him and Nana and occasional sexual harassment from his sensei, Kagura learned the basic skills needed to form a team and how to hold it together using teamwork. Kagura gained the Chuunin rank at age fifteen. This is his current rank. Kagura continues to train in his team and often spends time at home whenever he has the chance to continue training with his father and uncle. Most of his team missions revolve around visiting other countries and helping out in any way possible. Personality Kagura is a very introverted individual, meaning he is very shy and keeps to himself most of the time. Kagura spends most of his free time by himself. He does not have a problem being left along and even prefers it. However, there are times when he is very clingy and requires tons of attention in order to keep himself ‘sane’. If he should fail to receive attention whenever he needs it, it is not uncommon for Kagura to go into a depressive state and become even more introverted than usual. Kagura is by nature a quiet and calm person. He rarely lashes out at others or loses his temper. Kagura is not a very spontaneous person. All of his actions, even the simple mundane tasks of everyday life, are carefully thought out. Because of this habit he sometimes takes too much time to decide certain things and becomes frustrated with himself and the ones around him which can lead to another depressive state. In most similar situations Kagura will give up altogether and become very rebellious and childish. Above all Kagura is a very friendly person. Once a person wins over his trust, which is a challenge, Kagura will become a very caring and open person. If a person should ever abuse this trust, Kagura will backlash and become very judgmental. Kagura does not voice his thoughts about people and/or most situations often if ever, fearing they will start a huge conflict or make himself look idiotic. In fact, Kagura will do anything humanly possible to avoid conflicts, may they be verbal or physical. Even during missions Kagura will try to reason with his opponent. He is known for being cowardly and will not hesitate to run away when he is intimidated or believes the situation will not have a good outcome. Kagura does not consider himself to be very intelligent because of his inability to socially interact with others without the situation becoming awkward. Many people see his shy nature as a threat, believing he is this way towards others because he thinks he is better than them or is a snob in general. Kagura is very sensitive because of this and does not take criticism easily, even if it was merely a suggestion on how to improve his outward appearance towards others or as a joke. If a person does criticize him he tends to avoid them and secretly hold a grudge against them without this person ever knowing. If Kagura feels that a person has attacked him verbally he will either run off and hide, seek the company of a person he trusts for emotional support or even break out in tears. Sometimes he will do all of the above. Kagura grew up in a fairly large household with two loving parents. Kagura tries to practice this closeness with the people he trusts and cares for, believing it is important to value and treasure each moment. If somehow he and a close friend/trusted person have an argument that he does not consider a danger to their relationship, Kagura will apologize quickly although apologizing, to anyone, is not an easy task. Abilities Kagura uses a sword as his main weapon. However, he only uses his sword as a last resort since wielding a sword, or any weapon, is exhausting. Kagura’s father and grandfather were known in their clan for being very proficient in Kenjutsu making Kagura somewhat of an outcast in his clan for not being able to handle a sword very well. Kagura’s father often teases him for this, but deep down inside Kagura knows his father loves him and will be proud of him no matter how he excels in the future. This gives him the motivation to become stronger and prove to his father and clan that he can still be useful and reliable if there should ever be a time when he is needed. Because of his large chakra pool, Kagura focuses more on his jutsu. Most of his jutsu are defensive and revolve around making shields out of water and even ice for the tougher foes or more advanced conflicts. Kagura will pick a spot and literally make it his fortress, protecting himself and his comrades either until they are forced to retreat or he runs out of chakra. Right after the formation of Kagura’s team, Kenjiro-sensei noticed Kagura’s abilities to used water and ice based jutsu and his minimum knowledge of Kenjutsu and suggested that Kagura should try fusing both techniques together. Over the next two years Kagura would train with his uncle Ryouta during his off time, specifically to practice and refine this suggestion. At age fifteen, Kagura had learned the ability to use a water release jutsu known as ‘Saturation’ which allowed his sword to absorb large amounts of water and his own chakra. After his sword had absorbed enough of both mediums, Kagura would have the ability to freeze his sword solid and cut through many objects that would otherwise be thought impossible to cut through. In addition, everything the frozen sword came in contact with would be freeze under a thick layer of ice. This ability takes a large amount of time to perform, requires a large amount of chakra and does not last passed a few minutes otherwise it would severely injury the user. Kagura soon came to the realization that after using this jutsu the fight would be over for him as it would leave him completely exhausted. Currently this is Kagura’s most dangerous jutsu and one of his strongest. One would only see him use it as a last resort or desperate attack. Kekkei Genkai Kagura does not have a Kekkei Genkai. He comes from a clan that specializes in Kenjutsu. Status *Ninjutsu: 4/5 *Taijutsu: 0/5 *Genjutsu: 0/5 *Intelligence:3/5 *Strength: 2/5 *Speed: 1/5 *Stamina: 3/5 *Hand Seals: 2/5 Clan Kagura is from a clan known as Fuurai. The Fuurai clan is an older one, stretching back several generations, even before the great shinobi countries were founded. Members of the Fuurai clan are proficient in Kenjutsu and have little to do with other types of jutsu, although in some rare cases, members are born with the ability to excel in water release based jutsu. These members are typically shunned and looked down upon. Before the formation of the Shinobi Alliance, the water country experienced numerous conflicts including the persecution against those with genetically passed down abilities. Seeing this as a threat, the Fuurai clan adjusted and focused on physical combat, giving up all past ninjutsu abilities. This practice spread throughout the clan quickly and was passed down each generation. It was also during this time that the clan took up random positions as protective services or private assassination missions. The clan continued to grow until many decided to leave the water country and wander into the unknown world. Until this day, many Fuurai clan members are vagabonds and do not keep in contact with each other much if at all. The Fuurai main house, which is not too far from Kirigakure itself, hosts a get-together once every year. Despite the large distance between the clan members, the clan is fully functional. Members of the Fuurai clan are typically very aggressive and loud. They are bloodthirsty and never turn down a fight. Most of the time it is them who initiates the fight. They do not have a problem cutting down a person who refuses to fight and tries to escape. A Fuurai member who lives by this lifestyle usually does not live passed the age of thirty. Fuurai clan members have very pale skin since their ancestors are from the water country, a land where the sun does not shine often. Their hair color can be any variation of blue, purple and, on occasion, green. Eye colors are usually grey or black. In some rare cases, blue. Reference http://flamatik.deviantart.com/ Category:Original Character Category:Kirigakure Category:Male Category:FINAL